


such a fool

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove





	such a fool

i am so tired

i'm dressed like full egirl today but it's lowkey a vibe

i put the bat wings on my converse

my cousin decided she wanted to find the one ex she doesn't know

who told her a name?? idek man i cried over it earlier because she went a bit too far and i am so scared they're going to talk about it or post about it or something

i was like "how are you going to find them you don't even know their name" and she was just like "give me five minutes" and then she had a name but at least she doesn't have a phone number

we fought over this shit today because i tried to tell her it wasn't funny anymore

i don't want to think about it

instead i will take a nap, wake up, remember, and then cry 

sounds like a plan to me idk man


End file.
